parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Human
Homo sapiens (Latin: "wise man") is the binomial nomenclature (also known as the scientific name) for the only extant human species. Homo is the human genus, which also includes Neanderthals and many other extinct species of hominin; H. sapiens is the only surviving species of the genus Homo. Modern humans are the subspecies Homo sapiens sapiens, which differentiates them from what has been argued to be their direct ancestor, Homo sapiens idaltu. Gallery Steve.png|Steve M Alex.png|Alex IMG 9241.PNG Dave_human.jpg IMG 8933.JPG IMG 0376.PNG Screenshot_20180121-202534.png|Kenichi 20180129 154122.jpg|Pokemon (1997-present) Screenshot_2017-03-06-20-50-56.png 20180410 164710.jpg Screenshot 20181230-122326 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20181230-122402 Chrome.jpg CFBD4691-5926-47E1-AF50-49B2CFE7DEF0.jpeg PicsArt 03-10-04.58.39.png|Yusei Fudo Quasimodo the Hunchback.jpg Dora Márquez.png DSC02182hum.JPG DSC00101.JPG s-gSI167KJB4VyTvyLbQ3VIqNheGK.jpg|Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's).png|Akiza Izinski Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's).png|Leo Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's).png|Luna Yusaku.png|Yusaku Fujiki 372px-Mario MP100.png|Mario Jack Atlas in UNLEASH.png|Jack Altas Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi).png Sadie1.png SadieInteractive.png Striompic.png Ringo-kid.jpeg Sadness (Inside Out).gif Natsu new outfit in x791.jpg|Natsu Dragneel Naruto newshot.png|Naruto Uzumaki Super saiyan blue 2 goku dragonball super by rayzorblade189-d9t318k.png|Son Goku Monkey-d-luffy-004.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy IchigoAnimeEp113 (1).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Fate-zero.png|Saber/Arturia Pendragon Eren Jaeger (Anime) character image.png|Eren Yeager Kirito.jpg|Kirito Lelouch Vi Britania.jpeg|Llelouch vi Britannia Kagome Higurashi in InuYasha The Final Act.jpg|Kagome Higurashi Issei-hyoudou-34152.jpg|Issei Hyoudo Nathan Adams.png|Nate Adams Signers (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's).png Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Main Character.png|Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, Akiza Lion, Asiatic King of Heroes Fate/StayNight.jpg|Archer/Gilgamesh Ffd.jpg De47e3c60fdafef90cc9a2a85d755be5.jpg|Rider/Iskander A9nrFIs.jpg|Illyasviel Von Einzbern Hippogriff x Eagle, Bald Fate Apocrypha.png|Rider/Astolfo Irisviel-von-Einzbern-fate-zero-25077355-1790-2560.jpg|Irisviel Von Einzbern Hippogriff FGO.gif Sitonai 2.png|Alter Ego/Sitonai Yusei DL Series.png|Yusei Fudo Dr. Eggman Sonic X.jpg|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Dr. Eggman.png Mr Dr. Eggman as Dr. Nefarious Tropy.png Dr. Eggman in Sonic X.jpg 423px-Doctor Eggman Rio2016.png Eggman singing sonic boom by sonamy115-d85pejh.jpg Dr eggman sonic the hedgehog.png Sonic Boom Eggman.png Dr. Eggman 3.jpg Dr. Eggman.jpg Robotnik-Jr. nb.png Robotnik i'm cool.jpg Robotnik 57.png Robotnik fat fat fat.png Mr. Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Mr. Skops.png Dr ivo robotnik by lordorga-d6ubk4k.png Robotnik (Sonic Underground).jpg Dr. Robotnik (SatAM).jpg Robotnik (AoStH).jpg Dr. Eggman Boom.jpg Books 2207BEBB-4CC2-4983-BACA-B2277FA82564.jpeg EA203F6F-D4F7-42C9-B1DC-FCD027CA8D48.jpeg 4FD446FC-E029-48D7-B517-8E0C31D2DAB5.jpeg C9FD1010-F2CA-557A-0396-56BF521F0BC7.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Holocene Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Mammals Category:Primates Category:Humans Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:10,000 BC Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:The Wind in the Willows Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:What Makes a Monster Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Mixed-Up Chameleon Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:The Isle of Dogs Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Future is Wild Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Digimon Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Jumanji Welcome To The Jungle Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Inuyasha Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Magi Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Marvel Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Sword Art Online Animals Category:Grand Theft Auto Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:The Aristocats Animals Category:Mary Poppins Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Hercules Animals Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Brave Charaters Category:Frozen Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Tolearic Races Category:Apocalypto Animals Category:Ranma 1/2 Animals Category:Studio Ghibli Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Apes Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:Anastasia Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Uncle Grandpa Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Make Mine Music Animals Category:Pinocchio Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Flintstones Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Epic Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Wolf's Rain Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Cow and Chicken Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:The Little Rascals Animals